mushi_utafandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Tachibana
Rina Tachibana (立花 利奈 Tachibana Rina) is the classmate of Daisuke. She lets Shiika stay at her place when she is in need of shelter. She is the leader of Mushibane and host to Nanahoshi (lit. "Seven Stars"). She goes under the alias "Lady" (レイディー Reidī), although she is better known as "Lady Bird". Appearance : Rina is a teenage girl with a thin figure.Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 1.01 The corners of her eyes are slightly upturned.Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 1.00 Biography : Rina is a student at Ouka East High School. She is extroverted and talkative. Mushi : Nanahoshi is a First-Class Fire-Type ladybug Mushi. Rina is able to ride Nanahoshi to fly. Her most powerful attack used on a berserk Centi seems to be a highspeed sonic slash. Trivia * According to Daisuke, she reminds him of his older sister. Quotes * "Because I just can’t stand people like you. You looked as if you were raised in a good family without experiencing any hardship. Yet, you’re treating Mushitsuki with discrimination just because you don’t understand their nature. It’s just annoying to me." - Rina to Daisuke (Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 2.00) * "Even if we are Mushitsuki, we deserve a sanctuary! But you people just keep destroying our sanctuaries one by one! We are all working hard to live... We are also very normal people! Why do we have to die for the motif of "For the country"?! We are just using our strength to find our one place which we can call home!" - (Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 2.01) * "My father was the worst. He would pretend to be a gentle father to the outside world, but at home, he would just beat up my mother every day, for no reason. He was rich and powerful, so I couldn’t run away even if I wanted to. In my memories from elementary school, I could only paint the sceneries I saw through the window, in a room that had nothing in it, not even a TV. For my mother, it was as if she only existed to endure his fists or something. As such, ever since I matured, the only thing I could think about was killing that guy. When my mother passed away, I was sure I would be his next target. To die like my mother who didn't do anything, to die without gaining anything... I didn't want to die that way. So I wanted to kill him before he killed me. Once I decided that, I became a Mushitsuki." - (Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 2.03) About Rina: * "It was during the time when I just enrolled in this school, I came across a neglected painting inside the art room. Even though the painting was incomplete, I found it … really beautiful. When I heard a piece had entered the competition, I immediately thought of that painting." - Daisuke to Rina about her painting (Light Novel: Volume 01, Chapter 2.00) References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mushi Hosts Category:Mushibane Members